The invention relates to a device for separating liquids, particularly water, out of gasses, in particular the drainage of the intake air of an internal combustion engine.
Such water separators for insertion in the intake section of an internal combustion engine are known from the prior art. The principle for effecting the separation is based on the inertia of the water droplets being removed. Due to a sudden diversion or rerouting of the air path, the water droplets hit a collection surface and exit the system via an outlet provided for that purpose. These arrangements, however, require more pieces for construction and therefore increase the cost of materials and the difficulty and expense of assembling the water separator.